Destiny of Suffering
by kitsunemajin
Summary: Mrs. Victoria Kaiba is sick of her life as the trophy wife of Seto Kaiba. She just wants to live a normal life with someone who loves her. A night passion might lead to just that, or it may lead to the death of the man she loves most.
1. The Meeting

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but Victoria is mine. This is takes place after the last season of Yu-Gi-Oh. I know Seto is a meanie, please don't flame me because of it. Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores! Warning: Rape and yaoi talked of, don't like, don't read. That is your final warning, now on with the fic!

My life has been a living hell for the past two years. Ever since that drunken night; I've never forgiven myself for marrying the owner and CEO of Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba. I was drunk; he wanted a wife that he could show off to the press. He found me; a twenty year old, blond hair, blue eyed girl named Victoria. The next morning I was Mrs. Seto Kaiba.

Today, I sit in this stupid mansion, surrounded by morons. I have no life what so ever, the only times I go out are when Mr. Kaiba has parties or goes to show off to the press. He doesn't want me out in public without him incase I do something that could ruin his reputation. The reputation that he has worked on since he was fifteen.

Personally, I don't blame him. I know a lot of things about him that would totally ruin him if they got out. All of which involve his secret life with a certain duelist that he calls pathetic. Joey Wheeler is a frequent visitor at our humble abode, and he never comes to duel.

The two of them have been dating for years but it would destroy Seto if it got out to the press. When he married me, there were rumors floating around and he thought that if he married they would quite. They did cease for a while before the papers started questioning whether or not he was going to produce an heir.

That would be a problem. Seto Kaiba has never touched me in anyway that is remotely sexual. If anything, he would do a kiss for the papers, but it was always stiff and formal. The two of us don't sleep in the same room, forget the same bed. Most of the time, Jou is over anyway and the two of them share the bed.

Yes I call Joey Wheeler Jou, it's sort of a pet name I have for him. I have nothing against him; he is very nice to me and sympathizes to what I go through. However, whenever Seto calls, Jou runs like the dog he is.

Sighing, I look out my bedroom window. Tonight is a charity ball, Seto insisted that I attend so not to ruin his image. He can be very demanding when it suits his needs. Frankly, I don't give a dam about any of his charity things, I just want out. I have been a trophy wife for two years, two years too long.

The clock in my room chimed six. I groaned, the ball would begin at seven thirty and I had to get ready otherwise Mr. Kaiba wouldn't be pleased. Slowly, I got up off my bed and made my way over to my closet.

As I entered the walk in closet, I looked at all of the party dresses Seto had so graciously purchased. There must have been at least fifty of them, all of which were tailored for me. Each one was worth around twenty grand, a lot more than most of Seto's employees made in a year.

Sighing, I pulled a blue strapless one off the rack. It was a midnight blue with a matching shawl. I had just finished getting dressed when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled, putting on the last bit of lipstick.

In my mirror, I saw Seto enter. He was wearing his typical black suit and his hair was combed to perfection.

"Hurry up, it starts in five minutes." He growled, glaring at me.

"Worried that the press will figure you out?" I taunted, standing up to join him.

"You even try anything, you will be sorry."

"I know; I've heard it before." I sighed, exasperated.

We made our way down the hall to a large staircase which as we descended, I could see the press snapping photos like crazy. There must have been five hundred people packed into the ballroom. Every one of them commented on my dress or how lovely I looked.

Inwardly groaning, I detached myself from Seto's arm and made my way over to the bar. Several men tried to get me to dance but I just made excuse after excuse. Finally, I made my way over to the bar and ordered the usual, a beer. I thanked the bartender before turning back to the crowd and taking a sip. By the end of the night, I was going to be drunk, that was the only way I got through these things.

"I do not believe that beer is an appropriate drink for a young lady such as yourself." A stranger's voice said.

"I do not believe that some stranger should tell me what to do." I countered, turning to look at the person.

When I saw him, my breath caught in my throat. He had shoulder length silver hair and a dazzling smile. What I noticed about him immediately was that he only had one eye. A patch covered where the other eye would have been.

"I am Maximillion Pegasus." He smiled, offering me his hand.

"Victoria Kaiba." I replied, taking it.

"I am surprised that Kaiba boy was able to find such a beautiful woman as you to be his bride."

"It is a very long story."

"I do believe that we have time. This party is going to be dreadfully long. Would you join me out on the deck?"

"Seems like a better option to getting drunk."

He smiled at that and led me out onto the deck. We sat down on a bench near the railing. It was a chilly night and I pulled my shawl around me tighter. Then I felt something go over my shoulders and I looked up. He had put his coat on me.

"What a gentleman." I remarked, smiling a little.

"It seems as if you are not used to that."

"Not usually."

"I'm surprised, Kaiba boy seems like he'd be an excellent husband."

"That's definitely not the case."

"Oh?"

Suddenly, one of Seto's goons appeared to my left. He was sweating quite a bit and it was very obvious that Seto had sent him.

"Excuse me." He said. "Mr. Kaiba would like a word with you Mrs. Kaiba."

"Of course." I sighed before standing up. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Pegasus."

"The pleasure was mine." Pegasus smiled, kissing my hand.

I smiled as the goon led me away. When we came to Seto, he motioned for the men to go. He pulled me into one of the back hallways and pinned me against the wall. His eyes seemed to stare through me, as if he was emotionless. Something about him made me stiffen.

"You are not to go near Pegasus again." He almost growled. "Now go to your room and stay there."

"Why should I?" I challenged.

Instantly, I regretted saying that. I felt his hand come down hard my face. Slowly, I sank to the ground and looked up at him. His face had a scowl on it and he grabbed my arm, roughly pulling me to my feet.

"You heard me. Now go." His voice was like ice as he shoved me in the direction of my room.

Slowly, I walked toward my room, trying to ignore the pain in my cheek. Eventually I made it there, without running into anyone. Once inside, I plopped down on my bed, ignoring the fact that I was still in my dress. There was a knock on the door and I groaned.

"Come in." I said as I sat up, holding my head.

"You really shouldn't annoy Seto." Jou told me, sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah well, you're not me." I groaned.

"Why can't you just let it go?"

"Because he married me. I didn't have choice in the matter."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, I got up and made my way over to my vanity.

"Seto was talking about getting an heir." Jou informed me as I started taking off my makeup.

"That's going to be interesting." I smirked a little. "I can't wait to see him squirm."

"You should give him a chance."

"He's gay Jou, like you; except he doesn't have the balls to admit it."

"That's harsh."

"And that is coming from the guy who sleeps with him."

"Victoria."

"Jou."

Sighing, Jou got up. He ran his hand through his hair and made his way toward the door. Just as he was about to close the door behind him, he spoke:

"Be careful Victoria. Seto will get what he wants."

"When hell freezes over." I replied, smiling at him in the mirror.

Jou sighed again and closed the door. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed.

_Why am I doing this to myself? I mean, Seto will get what he wants, even if it is uncomfortable for him. I wish I could just get away from here. Anywhere would be better, Mexico, France, Canada, anywhere. _

Slowly, I stood up and changed out of my dress. I looked in the mirror one last time and groaned when I saw a bruise starting to form on my cheek. After looking it over, I sighed and moved toward my bed.

Once under the covers, I rolled over to face the glass doors on the far side of my room. Outside I could see the remaining guests from Seto's party, all of which were heading toward their limousines. One person caught my eye. Though I couldn't be certain, it looked like Maximillion Pegasus. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him.

_I must find out who he is. _I thought to myself as I slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

"Get up wench." Seto's voice pierced my slumber.

Suddenly, something hit my face, hard. It sent me flying off the bed and toward the ground. I shook my head, trying to clear the cobwebs. Unfortunately, I felt a hand pull me to my feet. Then, as my vision cleared, I saw Seto.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"An heir." He replied before bringing my lips to his in a kiss.

I fought him, pushing against his chest. Then I felt his tongue on my lips, requesting entrance. Clamping my lips shut, I tried to refuse him but he managed to slip past my lips, into the warm cavern of my mouth. His tongue battled with mine when I got an idea. Biting down as hard as I could, I smiled when I heard him yelp.

Seto's fist made contact with the side of my face. The blow sent me to the ground and I tried to scramble away from him but he was too fast. With in seconds, he was on top of me.

_Please God, help me._ I thought as I struggled against the inevitable.

A/N: I've already written the next chapter but I wanted to see if anyone likes it before I post it. Hope everyone likes.


	2. Savior

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but Victoria is mine. Thank you to The Rave Raven and ohkamimajin for reviewing. Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores! Warning: Rape and mention of yaoi.

The sun's morning rays warmed my face. Slowly, I opened my eyes before closing them, praying that last night didn't happen. Finally, I got the courage to open them. What I saw made me sick.

I was lying naked on my bed. All of the sheets had been torn off the bed and there was blood in between my legs. The rest of the room was in shambles, clothes and pieces of furniture everywhere.

Groaning, I closed my eyes again. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled, my eyes opened, glaring at the door.

"It's me." Jou's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Come in." I said, pulling some of the sheets off the floor on top of me.

Jou entered and he went pale when he saw me. He rushed over to my bed and looked me in the eye.

"Are you alright Victoria?" He asked, looking at my face.

"No." I replied, avoiding his eyes.

"What happened?"

"That bastard Seto."

"He didn't."

"Who else would?"

"You're being irrational."

"Jou." I finally looked into his eyes, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"My God." He whispered.

"I need to get out of here Jou." Tears were starting to fall freely.

"I can't, Seto would-"

"He raped me Jou. I can't stay here."

"You're his wife."

"Damn it Jou." I stood up, enraged. "You're no better than he is."

"Victoria."

"Just go." I turned away from him, too angry to even look at him.

Jou sighed and I heard him get up and leave. Sighing, I looked out the glass windows. Then I made the decision. I'm leaving.

As quickly as I could, I put on clothes and grabbed a bag. It took me very little time to pack my few belongings. Most of the stuff in my room belonged to Seto so I decided that it would be fit to leave him what was his: the clothes that belonged to his "wife." When I finished with my stuff, I pulled the mattress off the bed and took the money I had hidden under there. It wasn't much, 5000, but it was enough for me to get a room for a while.

Slowly, I crept out of the house and headed down the long driveway. When I met the fence, I threw my bag over and climbed a tree before jumping over to the other side. Grabbing my bag, I started down the road, toward town.

I sat under a tree by the side of the road, taking a break from walking. It had been about three hours since I left the Kaiba Mansion and I still hadn't reached town yet. The whole thing was starting to creep me out. I should've been there by now.

Sighing, I rested my head on the tree, closing my eyes and trying to rest. I hadn't brought food and now I was starting to regret it. The kitchens were on the other side of the house and it was very likely that I would have been seen by someone. My stomach rumbled and I groaned.

_Damn this sucks. Now I have no where to go. Oh well, no where is better than back there. Seto is getting what he deserves…Seto… Shit, he must have found out I'm gone by now. I need to get moving if I don't want him to find me._

With more energy now, I got up, threw my bag over my shoulder, and continued down the road. As I walked, I noticed a black limousine coming down the road behind me. I decided to ignore it, not knowing who it was and figuring that Seto wouldn't have come this way. I continued walking; not paying any attention to the limo when I realized that it didn't speed up and pass me. Instead it slowed down and the window rolled down, as if the passenger wanted to talk to me.

"Mrs. Kaiba?" I recognized the voice and stopped, looking in to the limo.

"Mr. Pegasus." I gasped.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked a look of bewilderment on my face.

"It's a long story." I replied.

"Let me give you a ride to town."

"Thank you but that is alright."

"Alright then." He said, but instead of driving away like I thought he would, he got out and looked at the driver. "Drive home, I'll call you when I want you to pick me up."

"Yes Mr. Pegasus." The driver responded, driving away and leaving the two of us there on the side of the road.

"I could never leave a woman alone on the side of the road." He smiled at the look on my face.

"Well thank you."

"So." We started walking down the road toward town. "What brings you to these dusty roads? I would have thought that Kaiba boy would provide something for his wife to get to town."

"He doesn't know I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what," I stopped and turned to him. "Thank you so much for walking with me but I do need to go."

I turned back toward the road and started away from him.

"Wait a minute." He grabbed my arm.

I let out a yelp and pulled my arm from his grasp. He didn't let go, but loosened his grip. There was a questioning look in his eyes but I avoided his gaze.

"Please let me go." I whispered.

Then, I felt the sleeve of my shirt being pulled up. I cringed when I felt him run his fingers along the bruises. He let go of my arm and suddenly, pulled me into him.

"What happened to you?" His voice was barely a whisper in my ear.

"Please." I pushed away from him and he let go.

Tears were starting to form at the corners of my eyes but I quickly brushed them away. Pegasus gently lifted my chin so that I was looking in his eyes. I could see true kindness in his eyes.

"You don't have to tell me what happened." He said, brushing some tears off my cheek.

"I'm sorry." I tried to look away but he held my chin so that I had to look up at him.

"Just tell me who did this to you."

"I can't."

"They should go to jail."

"You don't understand."

The both of us were silent for a second and he finally let go of my chin. I looked down at the ground, not knowing what to do.

"Where are you headed?" Pegasus broke the silence.

"Far away from here." I said, looking toward the horizon.

"You can stay with me for a while." He suggested.

"Alright."


	3. Night of Passion

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but Victoria is mine. Thank you to Sakura Trees, mygameover, and Katie-gurl for reviewing! Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores! Warning: Sexual references.

"This is your room." Pegasus told me as we walked into one of the many rooms in his mansion.

The room was beautiful. It was decorated with many different silks and paintings. In the center was a large bed that had decorative mosquito netting around it. Around the sides were huge oak dressers. I felt as if I was in a princess's room.

"You really didn't have to." I protested, turning to face him.

"It's alright." He smiled, gently pulling me into an embrace.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Remember you can always talk to me." He said as he pulled away. "I'll be in my study. If you need something, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks." I replied.

With that, he left me to my new room. Sighing, I put my bag on the bed and started to unpack. It didn't take me long to finish and to my surprise, as soon as I was done Pegasus came in with a tray of food. I smiled as he motioned for me to sit down at a table on the other side of the room.

"So," he looked at me as I sat down. "It seems as if Kaiba boy has reported you missing."

"What?" I nearly dropped the fork I was holding. "Oh my god."

"It seems as if the police are offering half a million dollar reward for you."

"I need to turn myself in." I started to stand up but he put his hand on my arm and sat me back down. "I can't get you into trouble."

"Tell me who did this to you."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you would be killed if I did." I stood up and walked onto the balcony on the other side of the room.

Outside, I looked at the horizon and sighed. Then I heard Pegasus walk up behind me. He put his arms around my waist and I let my hands cover his.

"Who would kill me?" He asked gently.

"Seto. He was the one who did this." I admitted, tears starting to fall.

"Why?"

"He needs an heir. Plus he has a secret, that's why he's so desperate to find me."

"What type of secret?"

"I can't tell you." I whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry."

"What?" I turned to face him.

"Don't ever be sorry." He repeated, looking into my eyes. "You've been put through too much. You need rest. Come."

Pegasus led me to the bed and gently sat me down on it. I didn't look at him at first. Then I felt his hands go around my waist and pull me closer to him. Slowly, I relaxed and rested my head on his shoulder. For the first time, I actually felt safe.

"I will never let him hurt you again. I promise." I heard him whisper as I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

The rays of sun woke me up the next morning. I stretched and then noticed a note on my bedside table. It read:

Meet me in the garden.-Maximillion Pegasus.

_Why would he want me to meet him in the garden?_ I thought to myself before showering and getting changed. Then I hurried to meet him in the garden.

The warm breeze that I met was welcoming and I enjoyed it as I searched the garden for my host. I found him near a pond surrounded by lilies. Slowly, I approached him. He must have heard me because he turned and smiled; motioning for me to sit next to him.

"How did you sleep?" He questioned, putting his arm around my waist.

"Very well." I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear that." He pulled me closer to him. "You're tense, relax. I'd never hurt you."

"I know that, but-"

I was cut off as he kissed me full on the lips. Instinctively I tried to pull back but I felt his hand on the back of my neck, preventing me from breaking the kiss. Slowly, I started to enjoy it. The kiss was soft and gentle, nothing like Seto's. Soon we had to break it; both of us were running out of oxygen.

For some reason, I couldn't look at him. I stared at the ground as I caught my breath. Then, I felt his hand on my chin. He made me look at him and I nearly got lost in his eye. Suddenly, I pushed his hand away from me and looked at the ground.

"Thank you for all you've done for me." I said. "But I really must go. Seto will probably have all of his goons here soon and I can't let him hurt you."

"He can't hurt me."

"Mr. Pegasus, I-"

"Maximillion."

"Look, I can't let you get hurt." I stood up and started to walk away.

I could hear him behind me but I didn't stop. Then I felt his hand on my arm. He pulled me to him and made me look in to his eye.

"Please stay." He was begging me.

"I…" I couldn't seem to find words. "He'll kill you."

"Kaiba boy isn't the only one who has connections. I'll be fine. Anyway, it's you I care about. Please stay Mrs.…."

"Victoria." I looked into his eyes. "Victoria Brown."

"Let's go inside Victoria." He suggested quietly, leading me toward the house.

We spent the rest of the day talking in Maximillion's room. I learned a lot of things about him, that he had been married once and that he was the creator of Duel Monsters. Now he was retired and living very comfortably. I'd also told him a lot about me; how I'd gotten married to Seto and about my family in England.

Now we sat on his bed, watching the sunset through the large bay window. He held me close to him, absentmindedly running his fingers up and down my arm. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed, relaxing more than I have ever relaxed. Maximillion seemed to realize that and gently pulled me onto his lap.

I looked at him, startled. He smiled and started kissing my neck.

"Relax." He whispered between kisses.

Slowly, I did as he asked and started enjoying the attention. Then, I felt his hands slowly moving to my thighs. Chills ran down my spine as he started nibbling my ear. A moan escaped my lips and I felt him smirk against my skin.

"I love you Victoria." I heard him whisper as he pulled me to lie on the bed.

"I love you too."

My voice was swept away by the winds. Around sunrise I snuggled into Maximillion's arms, now the happiest woman on earth.


	4. Fortune's Fool

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but Victoria is mine. Thank you to Nina wyndia, Sakura Trees, and Shiggity Shags for reviewing. Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores! Warning: Mention of rape and suicide.

I yawned and slowly stretched. The sun warmed my face and I smiled before opening my eyes. Maximillion's arms were wrapped around me and last night hit me.

_Did I really?_ I looked at him. _Impossible. It must have been a dream. But then again…Why did it feel so real?_

A smile came across my face and I brushed a bang back behind his ear. He started to move, and slowly, he opened his eyes. His lips formed a smile when he saw me. Smiling, I snuggled closer to him.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"Morning." I kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With that, I looked up in his eye. A smile crossed his face and he pulled me closer to him. I could hear his heart beat and I buried my face in his chest. He sighed with contentment and rested his chin on my head. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

Suddenly, there was some sort of commotion downstairs. Maximillion and I both sat up. He got up and put on his pants.

"I'll be right back." He said as he kissed my forehead.

I watched him hurry out of the room. A little nervous, I got out of bed and put on a robe. Gunfire seemed to erupt downstairs, and my heart started to race. As I headed toward the door, the gunfire seemed to be getting closer. My hand was inches from the door knob when all of a sudden, the door opened.

"Hello Victoria."

My heart stopped; on the other side of the door stood Seto. He had the most evil smirk on his face. I turned and ran toward the window. Before I could even get close, Seto had grabbed my arm.

I turned toward him, only to have his fist collide with the side of my face. The force was so great, I found myself sprawled out on the floor. Looking up at him, I glared. Then I felt cool blood drip down my cheek.

His foot collided with my stomach and I let out a yelp. Tears threatened to fall as I curled up into a ball. Again he kicked me and a single tear escaped.

"Get up slut." He yelled, pulling me to my feet before shoving me toward the door.

I struggled to stand. Seto roughly pushed me out the door. Tears threatened to over whelm me. Only one thought went through my mind: _What happened to Maximillion?

* * *

_

Three weeks have passed since I last saw Maximillion. I can't get him out of my head. Seto hasn't let me see any type of media so I don't know if he's alright. It scares me to think what might have happened to him.

Seto hasn't been any better. He raped me three times last week alone and I'm afraid he's going to do it again. What's even worse is I missed my period. Plus I've been getting sick a lot lately. I sent Jou out the other day to get me two different pregnancy tests.

Just then, I heard a knock at my door. Slowly, I sat up and stretched.

"Come in." I said.

"Feeling any better?" Jou asked as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"Nope." I sighed, taking the bag from him. "Damn I hope these are wrong."

We sat silent for a few moments. Suddenly, Jou pulled me into a tight embrace.

"You'll be fine." He whispered before letting me go.

"Alright." I looked back down at the bag.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No, thanks."

I made my way into the bathroom, unsure of what to expect. A few minutes later, I sat on the toilet, my head in my hands. A single tear escaped.

_I'm pregnant. _I thought. _Oh my God. How the hell? This can't be real. This is just a dream and I'm going to wake up any moment. Damn it, no, it's not a dream. I am pregnant. What am I going to do?__

* * *

_

To say the least, Seto was overjoyed to hear that I was pregnant, though how he found out was a mystery to me. He was especially nice to me at dinner and even let me eat in my room. All of it made me sick.

I sat in bed looking out at the stars. In just one day, my whole world had come crashing down. I'm pregnant, Maximillion may be dead…. Tears began forming behind my eyes. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I wiped the tears away.

"Hey." Jou opened the door.

"Hey Jou." I tried to fake a smile.

"How are you holding up?" He sat down next to me.

"I don't know." I looked down at the covers. "I'm so scared Jou."

"It's alright."

"No it's not. I'm pregnant and Seto thinks the kid is his."

"This stress is taking its toll on you."

"Jou, I slept with Maximillion."

"My God."

"Maybe I should just kill myself. At least then I'd be out of this hell hole."

"Suicide isn't going to solve anything."

"Why should I live? Maximillion is probably dead and there is no way I'm letting Seto have this kid."

"Victoria."

"Please Jou." I looked into his eyes. "Just tell me what happened to Maximillion."

"I-"

"Please Jou. I need to know."

"He's alive." Jou looked at me. "Seto didn't go after him, only you. He was more concerned with whether or not you told anyone about his secret."

"Thank you." I whispered, leaning back against the headboard. "If Maximillion is still alive, I have a reason to live."

"Seto isn't going to let you go."

"He doesn't have to. Eventually I will be with him. I know it in my heart. I love him Jou."

"You're crazy, Pegasus is a creep. He stole the soul of Yugi's grandpa years ago."

"Jou. He's the only one who ever made me feel loved and needed. I know he's not a saint, but still. I can't help it. I love him. I am fortune's fool."

A/N: I love the last line of this. _I am fortune's fool._ Is taken from Romeo and Juliet. We just read it in English class and we just watched that part of the movie. I thought it was fitting. Hope everyone liked.


	5. Love Endures

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but Victoria is mine. Thank you to Nina wyndia for reviewing. Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores! Warning: Rape

Everything around me was blurry and I felt really tired. There was a dull ache all over my body. I felt as if I'd just been hit by a truck. Voices were echoing around me.

_"Are you alright Victoria?"_

_"This baby better be healthy or you will regret it."_

_"Mrs. Kaiba, please speak to us."_

_"We need to get the baby out now."_

_"She's dying."_

_"Tell the father it's a girl and that her mommy isn't doing well."_

Slowly, everything became clear and I groaned. I was in a hospital room, lying in a hospital bed. Then I noticed Jou in a chair next to the bed. He seemed to be sleeping. My throat was parched but he looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him. Slowly, the rays of the sun shone on his face and he began to stir.

"I'm glad you're awake." Jou yawned. "The doctors were worried, said you didn't do as well as they hoped."

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck." I moaned, resting my head against the pillow. "What happened?"

"You passed out during the labor. They had to take you in for an emergency c-section."

"How's the baby?"

"She's fine. Seto said that you could name her."

"He's so generous." I muttered.

Then there was a knock on the door. A nurse came in pushing a little cart. On top was a little basinet. I sat up straighter.

"I'm glad you're awake Mrs. Kaiba." The nurse said. "This is your beautiful little girl. Have you picked out a name yet?"

"Not yet, no." I said, taking the little girl as she handed her to me.

"Alright then, I'll leave you alone." She smiled before leaving the room.

I looked down at my little girl. An overwhelming feeling of love filled me as I looked at this little girl. She had little wisps of golden hair, like mine. Her eyes were her most surprising feature. One was blue while the other was brown. My heart skipped a beat when I saw it.

_Maybe… Maybe she's Maximillion's daughter. Then again, my father had brown eyes so who knows._

I sighed before looking down at her again. Then I looked up at Jou.

"I think I know what I want to name her. Celestyn." I said smiling.

"That's a nice name." Jou smiled and moved closer. "What does it mean?"

"Heaven, it means heaven." I smiled at my little girl. "A little bit of heaven in my eternal hell."

* * *

I smiled as I watch Celestyn sleep in her cradle. She was barely two weeks old and I couldn't imagine life without her. It seemed as if she always needed something and that was a welcoming distraction from Seto's planning of her future. He thought that by age fifteen she would own her own company, like he did.

I would never let that happen to my little girl. She was the only thing keeping me sane. Seto had told me that we were flying to Paris to over see a dueling tournament. Obviously I was to come along with Celestyn or Heaven as I called her, to be shown off to the press.

Sighing, I made my way over to my dresser. We were leaving in the morning, and being the procrastinator I am, I left packing to the last minute. Slowly, I dragged my suitcase out of the closet and heaved it onto my bed. Slowly, I put all of Heaven's and my clothes in the bag.

A few hours later I finished and looked back in the cradle. Heaven was still sleeping. A smile came over my face and I watched her. I loved her innocence, how everything in her world was right. How I envy her.

"Sleep well Heaven." I whispered. "Let your dreams take you to a land of magic and wonder."

* * *

"Do not let anyone see you come in or out of the room." Seto growled as he handed me a key.

"Don't worry." I sighed. "Not like you'll let me go out anyway."

"Get in there bitch."

Sighing, I carried Heaven into our room in one of Paris's finest hotels. Of course, Seto and Jou's room was a suite while I got stuck in a third rate room with barely any room. I motioned for one of the goons to put the bags down and get out. Slowly, I lowered Heaven into her crib and started unpacking. We were staying for a week and it promised to be extremely boring.

As I finished up, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Hey Victoria." Jou opened the door. "Seto said that you need to be ready for the opening ceremony in a few hours."

"We just got off the fucking plane." I groaned, plopping down on the bed.

"He also said that you're going to the ball planned for afterward."

"Fuck him." I growled.

"See you there." His tone was a little too cheery.

I growled and threw a pillow at him as he closed the door before getting ready for the ceremony.

* * *

As expected, the ceremony was boring. Heaven was asleep the whole time. Seto had let me run back to the hotel to get changed before going to the ball. It promised to be equally boring. I'd heard rumors during the ceremony that someone was going to ask me to dance.

I was born and raised in England, but when I was fourteen, I spent three years in the French Antilles. There I learned about the culture and they taught me a few dances. When I married Seto, people somehow found out and I've been asked to dance many times, but I'd always declined. This time, however, I don't think I'm going to be as lucky.

Upon reaching the ball, Seto took my arm and led me away from all of the gossipers. He took me into a secluded corner and pinned me against the wall.

"Do not dance tonight." His voice dripped with venom.

"I'll try not to." I sighed. "Don't think I want to any more than you want me to."

"I do not want the tabloids to think that my wife is a freak."

"Alright." I sighed before breaking away from him.

I wandered the hall aimlessly for a while before coming across a business mogul and his wife. They were Mr. and Mrs. James Thorpe IV, owners of Thorpe Industries. Mrs. Thorpe was very snotty and had always tried to make me dance. This time, when she saw me, I could get away.

"You who!" She smirked when she saw me. "It has been such a long time Victoria."

"Mrs. Thorpe." I smiled, trying to be polite. "It is good to see you again."

"My dear, I heard that you were going to dance tonight."

"I don't believe so. I just had a little girl last week and I'm kind of tired."

"I have heard that you are incredible healer with those peasant remedies, and a dancer as well." By this time, people were starting to stare. "Will you dance for us? Please don't say no."

A lot of people had gathered around us and I groaned. They were all looking at me curiously. Sighing, I pulled off my high heeled shoes and walked into the center of the circle. The conductor started playing and I started walking around, looking at people, not really wanting to dance. I heard snickers behind me and decided to face the music.

Closing my eyes, I imagined the sound of the ritual music from the islands.

_We dance…. We dance…. We dance!_

When my dance was done, everyone crowded around me. They were all telling me how magnificent I looked. I smiled and then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Maximillion. My heart skipped a beat and I looked over again. He wasn't there. Then, I saw him again, he was moving toward the exit.

"Victoria." Seto grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the crowd. "I thought I told you not to dance."

"I tried not to…" I began as he pinned me against a wall.

"Quiet." He slapped me. "Now, go back to the hotel. I'm going to do some damage control."

With that, he left me for the press who were starting to make some noise. I stood there for a moment before moving toward where I had seen Maximillion exit. As I moved toward the door, I saw many guards.

Taking a deep breath, I walked through the doorway. Surprisingly, they all let me pass. Finally, I got to a door at the end of the hall. Two men stood outside, for some reason they reminded me of F.B.I. from America.

"Look," One of them smirked. "It's the peasant dancer."

"Dance for us now peasant." The other taunted.

"I am Madame Kaiba." I growled. "And I need to see Mr. Pegasus."

"He's busy at the moment." The first one leaned closer to me. "But we're not."

"Do you not know who I am?" I threatened.

"Who are you?" The second one moved behind me.

"I am Madame Victoria Kaiba, the wife of Seto Kaiba. My family is one of the richest in England. Let me pass."

"No."

With that, I felt the second man grab me from behind. He threw me over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. The other man laughed.

"Next time don't even bother coming witch doctor." He smiled.

"Let me go!" I pounded on the second man's back as he carried me down the hall.

"I'll let you go." He said, opening a door. "Out on to the streets."

He threw me on to the ground and closed the door behind him. My eyes narrowed as I looked at the door. Then, I noticed it was raining.

"Shit." I mumbled, trying to get under cover.

_Seto is going to know I didn't go home._ I thought as I got under an overhang. _This sucks. _

Sighing, I finally gave up and started running, trying to find a place to stay until the rain stopped. I saw a huge stone structure in front of me and hurried to get inside. As I opened the doors, my jaw dropped.

"Welcome to Notre Dame." Someone said behind me.

I spun around. Behind me was a middle aged man in priest robes. He had short brown hair with flecks of silver in it. His face was worn by many years.

"You are a traveler." He nodded toward my clothes.

"Not really." I replied, relaxing a little. "I just needed to find a place to get out of the rain."

"In any case, I cannot allow a young woman like you to stand shivering at the doorstep of my cathedral."

"Your cathedral?"

"I am Father Augustine, a tour guide for this cathedral. And you are?"

"Victoria."

"Come, come."

He led me to one of the back rooms. The room itself was dark, lighted only by a few candles. Father Augustine put a blanket over my shoulders and I smiled.

"So what is a beautiful young woman like you doing out this late at night?" He asked as he sat down across from me.

"It's a very long story." I looked at the ground.

"It has to do with love, doesn't it?"

"How did you?"

"The look on your face when you came in. What of your love troubles you?"

"It's very complicated, far from the realm of the church."

"Oh?"

"By the rules of the church, I have sinned. I won't say how or why, but I know that I am the happiest sinner of all."

"You have sinned with your true love, and the one who has power over you doesn't know?"

"Yes. I'm married but my husband isn't anything of what I thought he would be. He only wanted to get married to look good in the public eye. About ten months ago I fell in love and…"

"Love will always endure."

"What?" I was curious.

"Love can conquer fear; it can cross rivers and mountains. Love can even conquer death. If you truly love him, tell him. Tell him before it is too late. Go, he is going to a mansion on the outer edges of Paris. If you hurry, you might get there before him."

"How?"

"Just go Victoria."

I took one last look at the strange man and hurried out of the cathedral. The rain was still coming down, but I paid it no heed. As fast as I could, I ran; to where, I didn't know; only knowing that my heart would take me to Maximillion.

* * *

It was still pouring as I came to the gates of a grand mansion. On one of the outer walls, it said _Pegasus Mansion_. There was only one entrance and I hurried towards it. No guards stood at the entrance, only a transmitter.

"I am Mademoiselle Victoria." I began, trembling. "I was the one who danced at the ball. Tell Mr. Pegasus that I am here."

"I'm sorry Miss, but Mr. Pegasus isn't seeing anyone." A voice came from the box.

"Tell him," tears started to fall. "Tell him I'm here. Tell him Victoria is waiting for him at the gate. Tell him Victoria is waiting."

I slowly fell to my knees, tears now flowing freely. A click came from the voice box and I lost it.

"Heaven," I whispered, leaning against one of the pillars. "My dear Heaven. Your father is gone. We're alone my little girl. Just the two of us in Satan's lair."

* * *

"Don't you dare wander off again, bitch." Seto's fist collided with the side of my face.

I fell to the floor. My dress was starting to rip and I could feel blood trickling down my cheek. Looking up, I glared at him. He responded by kicking me full force in the stomach. A cry of pain escaped my lips as I curled up into a little ball.

"Seto." Jou protested, trying to get between the two of us.

"Stay out of this pup." Seto growled, pushing him out of the way. "Go back to our room and wait for me there."

"Bastard." I whispered, glaring at Jou who was closing the door behind him.

"Shut up bitch." Seto stomped on my shoulder and I felt something crack.

"Shit." I yelped, trying to move away from him.

"Don't you dare." He pulled me so that I was inches away from his face. "For all of the things you've done tonight, you will be punished."

Suddenly, he brought his lips to mine and kissed me. His tongue forced its way inside my mouth and I bit down hard on it. A gasp escaped his lips before I felt myself being thrown to the bed. Seto pounced on me and was only inches from my face.

"You will pay slut." He whispered dangerously before invading my mouth again.

_Oh god, no, not again. Someone, help me. Please.

* * *

_

The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon and I sat against the wall, trying to forget last night. Seto had raped me many times before, but that was the worst. It had been a few hours but I was still shaking.

Just then, I heard Heaven cry. Putting aside my own feelings, I got up and looked into my baby's crib. A small smile crossed my face as I picked her up and held her to my chest. I walked over to the kitchen area and started making a bottle. Seto refused to let her have anything except a really expensive formal that had to be made a special way.

A few minutes later I sat on the edge of the bed, feeding Heaven.

"Look at us." I whispered to her. "We're here in a Paris, the city of Love, scared for our lives. I'm only twenty three and already a mother. Seto is treating me like shit and I'm going to let you grow up with this. We're getting out of this. But first, we need to find out who your father is."

With that, I kissed her on the forehead and looked out at the rising sun.

"That man at Notre Dame, he said love endures. I hope he's right."

A/N: I started this last night and just couldn't stop writing. There are some references to the musical _Once on this Island_, which I do not own. I hope everyone likes. Please review!


	6. Lovers Meet Again

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but Victoria is mine. Thank you to Nina wyndia and Sakura Trees for reviewing. Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores!

_This is it._ I thought as I held an envelope in my hands. It had been two days since I'd last seen Seto and I was hiding out in the Notre Dame cathedral until I could find a permanent solution. Today I'd gone to the paternity lab to get the results, but I've been too nervous to open the envelope. Slowly, I undid the clasp on the back and slid out the paper. It read:

_Subject A (mother: Victoria Kaiba): positive. Subject B (father: Seto Kaiba):…

* * *

_

I hurried through the streets towards the mansion I visited last night. As it came into sight, my heart stopped. In front was a moving van and there were people putting furniture into it.

"What's going on?" I asked one of the men supervising.

"Mr. Pegasus is going back to America." He said, motioning for one of the men to put a chair on the truck.

"Did he leave already?" My heart was pounding loudly in my chest.

"Not yet." The man replied. "He's staying in Paris for a few more nights before he heads back."

"Bet someone like him can get a free pass at the Presidential sweets." I started fishing for more information.

"He'd never do that, but he does like to stay in suites. I think he's staying at the Hotel Le Bristol."

* * *

I made my way into the lobby of the Hotel Le Bristol. The lobby was nearly empty, which surprised me. Shrugging it off, I headed over to a woman at the counter. She looked up at me from behind the desk.

"Bonjour and welcome to the Hotel Le Bristol." She said. "Are you checking in?"

"Actually." I leaned on the counter. "I'm here to meet someone, Maximillion Pegasus."

"I'm sorry Miss, but he has requested that no one bother him."

"I see." I pulled a piece of paper from my pocket. "Well then, can you please make sure he gets this message?"

"Of course." She took the paper from me. "And who shall I tell him that it is from?"

"He'll know." I replied before turning and heading out.

Once outside, I walked down an alley and sighed. _Oh my god. Maximillion… So soon I'll see you. 'Tis twenty hours till then. _

Suddenly, I saw two of Seto's goons ahead of me. One of them turned and saw me. He pointed and the two started for me. I turned around and headed back toward the hotel. The two of them followed me and I started to walk quickly through the hotel's courtyard.

For about ten minutes I weaved my way through several different areas but the two men were right on my tail. _Shit, they're going to catch me. _I thought as I moved out into the street.

"Stop!" One of them yelled.

I broke into a run, trying to avoid certain doom. Then, I saw a limo pull past one of the abandoned lots on the other side of the street. The back window was open and my jaw dropped when I saw who was inside.

"Maximillion!" I yelled, trying to get closer to the limo.

"Got you." I felt one of the men grab my arm.

"Let go of me." I tried to get out of his grip but it was no use.

"You're coming with us." The other one had grabbed my arm.

I struggled to loosen their grip and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the limo disappear into the crowd of cars.

"No." I whispered, my vision was starting to become blurry.

"Let her go." A familiar voice ordered the two men.

"But sir-" One of the men tried to protest.

"I said let her go. Return to your posts."

The men let go of me and I fell to the ground. I heard them walk away; the one who had defended me kneeled down and hugged me.

"It's going to be alright Victoria." Jou whispered in my ear.

"I need to get out of here in case someone else decides to come after me." I stood up.

"Let's go then." Jou put his arm around my waist and we started walking.

He led me to a hotel about a block away. Jou led me to one of the rooms in the back. When we got inside, he made me sit down on the bed before getting me a glass of water. I smiled in appreciation as I drank it.

"Now," He said as he pulled a chair up in front of me. "Tell me what what's been going on, and don't skimp on details."

"I've just been staying at the Notre Dame cathedral. Before those guys found me, I was trying to get a message to Maximillion. Hopefully that broad at the desk delivered it."

"Did it by any chance say to meet you at Notre Dame?"

"How did you?"

"Seto got word of it. One of his men must have been tipped off by a hotel employee."

"Shit."

"We need to get there before Seto does."

"What made you so worried about what happens with me? I thought Seto was your lover?"

"He is, but I've realized that you need help. Even if Seto gets pissed, he'll always come back. You need me."

"Thank you."

"We need to figure out what we're going to do about your little problem."

"I'm going to meet Maximillion."

"Seto is going to be there."

"I don't care. I'm going to Maximillion."

"He'll kill you Victoria. When I talked to him this morning he was really pissed and said that he was going to kill you if he found you."

"Let him."

"You're going nuts Victoria. This whole on the run thing is getting to your head."

"Love conquers all."

"Victoria, you'll end up getting killed. Do you really want Celestyn to grow up without a mother?"

"Damn it Jou."

"Don't fuck your life up any more than it already is. Look, I know this is hard, but you need to think straight."

"You jest at scars that have never felt a wound."

"Don't start quoting Shakespeare on me."

"I have to go." I stood up and headed toward the door.

"Why?"

"I don't want to miss my appointment with Maximillion."

"I'm coming with you."

* * *

Jou and I walked through the front entrance and we were met by Father Augustine. He smiled when he saw me but his face darkened when he saw Jou.

"It's alright Father." I smiled a little. "Jou is with me."

"Very well then." He said, still eyeing Jou. "Your daughter is in the back room."

"Thank you." I headed toward the back room.

"I will bring your friend to you when he arrives."

As we entered the back room, a small smile crossed my face as I saw Heaven. I crossed the room and picked her up, holding her to my chest. A small smile came over her face and a warm feeling enveloped me. I gently kissed her forehead. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"He's here." Father Augustine said.

I turned to see Maximillion standing in the doorway. My eyes started to fill with tears.

"Victoria?" He whispered, hesitantly walking forward.

"My God." I embraced him, mindful that I was holding Heaven.

"I can't believe you're alive." He looked at me as we pulled apart, then he noticed Heaven.

"This is Celestyn." I moved so that he could see her better. "She's-"

"Well, well, well." Seto's voice echoed through the room.

My heart stopped. I looked up to see him in the doorway, brandishing a small pistol. There was a menacing look in his eyes. Maximillion stepped in between us.

"Stay out of this Pegasus." Seto growled, "Or I'll shoot you too."

"Dragon." Jou stepped in front of Maximillion.

"Get out of the way Pup."

"No."

"I said get out of the way Pup." Seto's voice was demanding. "My business is with that bitch."

"Kaiba-boy." Maximillion seemed to step forward.

"Don't start with me." Seto moved closer to Maximillion. "I know that you slept with her, so don't pull any shit about her needing love or anything like that. Now, get out of my way. I need to deal with this whore."

"You want me?" I asked quietly, handing Heaven to Jou. "Fine."

"Victoria no!" Jou tried to stop me but couldn't because he was holding Heaven.  
"Victoria." Maximillion put his hand on my arm.

"I'm sorry." I couldn't look in his eyes. "I never should have put you through this."

With that, I walked up to Seto. There was pure hatred in his eyes. Deep down, I felt bad for him, his pride was consuming him.

"Do what you will to me." I whispered.

"Bitch."

A shot rang out in the room. I fell to the ground, my whole world going black.

A/N: I know this is a cliffy, but I really wanted to get this out there before I work on my other stuff. I also know it is short; the next one will be longer. I promise. Hope everyone enjoys.


	7. Completion

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but Victoria is mine. Thank you to Nina wyndia, stephanie and Sakura Trees for reviewing. Reviews are now responded to on my aol homepage. Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores!

I felt myself in a world between coconsciousness and darkness. Everything around me was dark, but I could hear voices.

_"We need to get her to a hospital."_

_"Fuck her, she doesn't deserve to live."_

_"How can you say that about your own wife?"_

_"Very easily Pegasus."_

"Knock it off you two. She's dying." 

"_Let her rot in hell."_

Slowly, everything around me became lighter and I felt myself being pulled back into the world of life. As I opened my eyes I had to blink a few times before my eyes adjusted to the light. I was in a hospital room, and I was alone.

_What's going on?_ I thought. _Where is everyone? And why do I feel like shit._

Then, it hit me. Seto had shot me. Quickly, I looked down at myself. A dull pain radiated from my shoulder. Slowly, I pulled the hospital gown down from where it was on my shoulder. There was a gauze patch taped to my skin.

"So that's where I was shot." I mused to myself, looking at the gauze pad.

"It's good to see that you're alright." A woman's voice came from the doorway.

I looked up; a nurse had entered. She was middle aged and looked as if she had spent most spent most of her life helping the sick in Africa. A smile came on to her face when she saw me.

"The doctors were worried." She said as she looked at a couple of the machines I was hooked up to. "You were very weak, having been as hurt as you were."

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"You mean Mr. Kaiba?" She looked at me curiously. "Well he's saying that you made him shoot you. Mr. Pegasus and Mr. Wheeler, well, their stories are different but we both know that your husband has enough money to get out of whatever trouble he's in."

"Right." I replied, resting against the pillows.

"Then again, the police have put a restraining order against him for you. The strangest thing was, he filed for divorce. I think he cited something about adultery."

"Imagine that." I smiled a bit.

"Your parents are coming from England to see you Miss Brown. They said that they're anxious to see their grandchild."

"Fun. Looks like I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do."

"I guess so. By the way, Mr. Pegasus said that he wanted me to give this to you." She handed me an envelope. "I do suppose that you're well enough to read it."

"Of course." I replied as she left the room.

Sighing, I looked down at the envelope. My hands shook and my heart raced. Slowly, I tore open the top and pulled out a sheet of paper. It read:

_Dear Victoria,_

_If you're reading this than it means that you're well. I'm glad, I was so afraid that you would face some ill effects from Kaiba-boy's gun. Mr. Wheeler told me about the past nine months for you. You don't know how much I wish I had found you. The doctors say that I cannot see you because it would be some sort of liability. I promise that I will be there as soon as you are released. I love you._

_-Maximillion._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well Victoria." My father sat across from me in my childhood home.

I'd been released from the hospital a couple days ago and my parents had flown me back to Cambridge in England. Now, after I'd relaxed for a few days, my father had decided to start questioning me on my whereabouts for the past three years.

Father isn't a strict person, but he is persistent. It took me the longest time to convince him that I wasn't shot because I'd done something truly wrong.

"Yes Father?" I asked, pulling Heaven closer to me.

"What has been going on these past three years?"

"It is a very long story."

"We have time. Tell us."

"Well, it all started in a bar in Japan. I was drunk and Seto Kaiba wanted a trophy wife. We got married and I spent two uneventful years as his wife. About a year ago he held a party and I met someone. That night, something arose with Kaiba and the next morning I left without telling him. While heading into town I met the man from the night before. He let me stay with him for a few days. Eventually one thing led to another and…"

"Go on." My father prodded, even though his face had changed to a deep shade of red.

"Well, I guess you can figure out what happened. The next morning Seto found me and he took me back to his mansion. Not long after I found out I was pregnant."

"Who is the father?" My mother inquired from the other side of the room.

"It's" I took a deep breath. "The man I had the affair with, Maximillion Pegasus."

"The creator of duel monsters?" Both of my parents sounded shocked.

"Yes." I replied, looking down at Heaven who was smiling. "I need to tell him."

"We'll arrange it." My father sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My heart was beating wildly in my chest as I waited for Maximillion. My parents had contacted him a few days ago and he'd said that he'd be flying in to London. I could hardly contain my excitement as I sat on a bench in the gardens behind my home.

"Victoria?"

I whirled around to see Maximillion standing behind me. A huge smile came over my face. He sat next to me on the bench and put his arm around me.

"Thank god." I whispered, resting my head against his shoulder. "I was worried that Seto might have done something to you."

"I was worried about you." He looked into my eyes, and then he smiled at Heaven. "Who is this?"

"This is Celestyn." I smiled a little. "She's our daughter."

"What?" He pulled away from me.

"That night we spent together, I got pregnant." I looked at him, worried that he was going to leave.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried, but Seto wouldn't let me out of his sight."

There was silence. I held my breath. Maximillion looked like he was mulling something over. Then, he sighed and sat back down next to me. Slowly, he pulled me closer and looked at Heaven.

"Well I guess the honorable thing to do would be to ask you to marry me." He said, glancing up at me.

I didn't know what to say, and he continued:

"Victoria, will you marry me?"

"Yes." A huge burden just felt as if it was lifted off of me.

"May I?" He motioned toward Heaven.

I gently put her in his arms. He held her as if she was made of glass. A small smile came over his face and I felt an overwhelming sense of love for him.

_At last, my journey is complete. Heaven has a father, I have a husband, and we're all a family. Whatever helped us, thank you. Thank you, for everything._

The End

A/N: Wow, my first real story that I've finished. I know I said that this would be longer than the pervious chapter, but I guess I lied. Anyway, I hope everyone has enjoyed this as much as I have.

There is a chance that I will do a similar story, but I won't make any promises. Anyway, thanks for reading. This is kitsunemajin signing off.


End file.
